Gods of War
Guild Info Type : WoE Level : Maxed Alliance : Final Sacrifice Emblems Used Guild Story ( Miraga: "I don't know exactly the past of Gods of War in iRO, but I invite Red XIII ( previous leader ) to tell about it if he wants =)" ) Let's go from the part where I met Red XIII. Red XIII made "Gods of War" in September/October 2006 on DeliveranceRO and recruited a bunch of people who most of them, became main parts of the guild. ( I wasn't included yet ). After Gods of War's first "WoE" ( War of Emperium ), Zealous Apostulate's Co-Leader, Kuiji, knew about Gods of War and Red XIII, then told the one in charge of the guild, Miraga ( yep, I was leading another guild ), about the idea of allying Gods of War. That is when, Red XIII and Miraga met up. Gods of War and Zealous Apostulate didn't do much WoEs together, since Gods of War was about just made in there and needed to learn by themselves how to work as a team. But in the end of October, Red XIII thought about GoW and ZA to merge together, making: "Empire". Reason is, Red is in the army, or not too sure if he was back then, but he was called on something back then and had to leave for a bit. Before the merge, a final WoE called: Final GoW ZA ( video made called like so ), was done and this battle have done some effects to everyone of both guilds... effects of great teamwork! Right after the Final GoW ZA WoE, both guilds went breaking up and merging into one guild called Empire. I was leader of it since Red went busy, but 2-3 days after Empire was made... my computer just "died" ( old pentium 3 ). Heard rumors that the people of both guilds in Empire didn't like much being together, and then later, I went to Roy Zeal's house to log on and break up Empire since that couldn't work out anymore. 4 months later... About in March, I bought a cheap computer 100$, making a comeback in DeliveranceRO. Then about a week later if I remember right, I met up back with Red in ayothaya. ( Just saying like that, on Red's part, when my comp died, he joined Invictus, a guild made by one of the GoW members, but then left it in about the time I came back ). Red asked me to join Gods of War and to help him out with it, I gladly accepted, as Roy Zeal joined also. I already became one of the co-leaders of Gods of War ( Mike and I were the co-leaders ). This is the time I became part of Gods of War, this is where everything begins... As the time went on, Red made more videos, that's when I got to watch his videos really often, and learned from them. ( GoW6 is when I joined ). I'll always remember the good time being led by Red, from March 2007 to July 23th 2007( if.. I remember right XD ). On July 23th 2007, this was the day when I, Miraga, became the new leader of Gods of War. I gotta say, I was stressed up sometimes, it was my first time leading up the group but I was always remembering how Red led me, we had trainings for that. So I went on with how Red was taking charge in WoE ( of course, I wasn't as good as he was, but at least, I was a damn 140 pally, an unkillable monster touching people with sacrifice ((((99-140 is kind of "optional" and damn .. damn.. long to level..))))). Back to where I was stressed, I remember tho, the gang was really nice to me, they were no misunderstanding. In fact, that's one big reason Red wanted me to take care of Gods of War, the fact that I'm not too much serious and able to get along with anyone ( that's what I've been told ). When he told me he had to go, he said something that touched me: "Miraga, you have always been a loyal friend and co-player, I know you will leadour guys to victories and lot of fun" I was often schooled by Red by my mistakes, I felt sad in those moments but now that I remember them, I feel happy to have been schooled by him. Other members as well been schooled by Red and that's all how we learned very well =). Anyway! From the moment I began leading Gods of War, my goal was to hold the family together, of course, sometimes there was bad moments, which I couldn't do a thing about it. About in end of January, everyone in DeliveranceRO was about to quit, even I, the people were going retired also, so it was a bad consequence if Gods of War would leave Deliverance RO, it would be easy to move the few members. After leaving DeliveranceRO, people were seeking a server where it would promise something, that's when Akaya ( Wenny ), found about EssenceRO, so Brimstone ( Temperance ), Humpo ( Brim's older bro ), Jack ( one of my two best friends ( Roy is the other one )) and I joined together in eRO forming Gods of War there. I met back Dark Mega from DeliveranceRO, but called Nin in eRO, it was nice to see a fellow from Deli, the more I stayed in eRO, the more I saw, eRO was the refuge of most DeliRO members. Anyway, I went helping Nin's guild one time in WoE, his guild was called Climax. After this WoE, he asked me if we could merge Gods of War and Climax together. I first talked with my members, we accepted since we were 3-4 WoEing. This merge created: Fusion X and that began on March 2008. Two months later ( May 2008 ), Mike and Mo, core members of Gods of War from Deliverance, came in eRO. ( Mo wasn't WoEing tho, he was chilling there for some time ). With Mike's addition, I felt something would come up, and yes indeed, we decided to go back home, to form back in Gods of War. We were ready for anything, even being only 5 per WoE, we are the Gods of War. We were allied with Fusion X for a very short moment, since they were too much allies to add up, and Nin wished Gods of War to be neutral with Fusion X, while it's allied with 3 numberous guilds. My crew's reaction to this wasn't positive, they were not happy of this, I was remaining positive and went trying to help Fusion X and allied in WoE, but I've was being hit from their allies. After numberous requests to stop friendly fire, I gave up and went all out of Fusion X and their allies, that was payback for not respecting Gods of War's line: Quality over quantity. Just after that I think, Hawtlove wished to ally with us, we accepted. We didn't care of the castle, they went getting the castle while we were killing anything coming at us in the entrance of the castle. The alliance broke up due to Jack killing the members in PVP ( which is ok seriously XD, PVP arena in eRO is just sad so I don't care =P ). I can't remember if we allied other guilds around in summer 2008, but let's move on. About in June, Red made a comeback in eRO and there I was wondering: "Is Red taking back leadership of Gods of War?". I was happy for Red to be there, to play again with the person who inspired me mostly for WoEing. If he were to lead again, I would be learning more stuff ! Well, after about a month, in July, the old DeliRO members of Gods of War ( Temp, Roy, Jack, Mike ), wished Red to lead back, I kinda felt I wanted him to lead too. And then, Red XIII was again, leader of Gods of War, but Red wasn't free for long, and I just obtained a job as video game tester in August, also that was night time, and was playing City of Heroes with my older sister. So that means: I took a break from RO. About 5 weeks later, I came back on eRO, my job was day time now. When I came back, Gods of War had no more active onlines. Jack wasn't doing PVP anymore so he left, Roy couldn't play since he moved to a place without internet, Mike left prolly cause Red was busy again ( Red was still in the army, he was on a vacation time, that's all ), Brim joined Fusion X also with Akaya that didn't play eRO at all, but then did and went with Brimstone. This is where I started my "own" crew, where the old crew wasn't part of it much anymore. Now, it was time to restart but always keeping Gods of War's style in, but I went really serious about loyalty this shot. So first I was trying to contact the people I could to help out building the crew, I didn't think getting new people actually yet. ( It's hard to remember everything, but with all the videos I made, I can remember everything back! ) This is where also "Miraga XIII" really starts to kick in. In the time I was in Fusion X, AJ had eyes on the Gods of War members that were in Fusion X, he could easily notice what Brimstone ( Temperance ) and I were doing since it was pretty much marking I guess. Anyway, I had good contact in the time with AJ, so I thought allying with ShatterPoint and their allies, Backstab, would be fun. The problem: I was alone, but that didn't last for long, I wasn't recruiting really, it went all alone, but slowly of course, which is effective, in a good way. In the first episode of GoWeMira, Spider ( my younger brother ) and I were helping out SP and BS against Woopers and Goonsquad I think. ( I won't list the episodes and all, but it's just to tell where I began kinda ). Some time after, little by little, my two best friends also came along in the story again. Roy, Jack and I, back in to kickass! Galogic was still a learner and wasn't too sure if he would go in GoW. Since Temperance was in Fusion X, his older brother, Humpo, used this excuse to come back in Gods of War. Yes, to kill his brother! It happened that he did kill him sometimes along with Wenny. There's also Ferret who came in in this time, staying in town to soul link, buffs and warp us there, a great help =). October 25th 2008: A major add up to the crew, S n o w ( Jari ) and Maagi ( Jenny ), brother and sister, joined Gods of War. I gotta say they're one of the first members of my new crew, and most loyals to the guild. Presently, they're not playing, but they think to jump on soon for some fun! =D I'll make this very short now, a fast resume to now today: We allied a lot of guilds, we saw how the guilds are growing in different views. To first ally Gods of War, you first gotta respect this: Quality Over Quantity! Most of my members today are retired, or busy, stuff, etc. I can't remember everyone like that, but I had great moments, but it'll never end, cause I am part of Gods of War forever, I shall lead it until I die! ( And I'm dead serious about that =P ). Known Leaders 'Miraga and Red XIII' Known Members Category: Guilds